On Remus Lupin
by happen0stance
Summary: Sirius Black liked girls. He loved ‘em. He just liked Remus Lupin a lot more. SBRL. Oneshot.


**On Remus Lupin**

Sirius Black liked girls. He loved everything about them. Long hair, red lips, big busts, curvy hips. And legs up to there. He loved it. He loved that he was a womanizer and he loved that the women didn't care.

So when one Remus Lupin entered the room one afternoon and Sirius was greeted with the same increased heartbeat and strange clench in his stomach he had endured earlier that morning when he had spotted the pretty Ravenclaw red-head, he was somewhat confused. He pondered it for a minute or two, before putting it down to the full moon and lack of sleep. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his head, he focused his attention on James and what seemed to be a glass ball and a stolen broomstick.

However when later that week Remus has grabbed his hand, eyes still focused on his book, and pulled him back away from the faulty step of the main staircase, the sparks that ran up his arm and spine were much the same as the ones he remembered from that time with the smiling first-year and the third-floor broom-cupboard. He was scared. He watched his friend curiously as they continued their way towards the Charms classroom but didn't notice anything strange or abnormal. So with a shrug of his shoulders and a flick of his hair, he poked Remus's forehead, peered over his shoulder to read from the book and resumed his role as class-idiot.

Everything was going fine as he watched on with an odd sense of pride as his queen beat James's pawn into a bloody pulp minus the blood. That is until Remus Lupin entered the room with his nose in yet another book, settling beside Sirius, resting his head on the sofa arm and sighing softly. Sirius tried hard to ignore the flutter of his heart that James had described so perfectly one afternoon by the lake. He lost the game however and had to put up with James's victory-dances for the rest of the night.

Early the next morning as he shared his slice of toast with the girl beside him, he tried not to notice the roaring laugh of his best friend and the tinkling chuckle of the object of his confusion and instead focused on the moving lips of his breakfast date. His mind however wandered down the table and settled on one Mr. Moony. Sirius brought his hand down on the table, startling owl and student alike. He was not accustomed to the odd twinge of jealousy that twisted at his heart.

After the fifth drink that Christmas, and the doubled number of kisses Sirius was thoroughly drunk and annoyed. Each kiss had left him with a blank look and an urge to grab his friend. It wasn't working, no thrill of excitement, no creeping hands and no lust for more. He stepped back from the latest girl and twisted on his heel, tripping up the stairs in his drunken state and ignoring the calls of his friends. He collapsed in his bed, the alcohol playing with his mind.

He tried to ignore the call of his friend as Remus slipped into the darkened dormitory, closing the door behind him with a click, he tried to even his breathing as his curtains were pulled apart and the light of the moon allowed in, he tried not to react to the hand playing along his arm and turning to head. But at that moment Sirius Black realized that it was very hard not to react to Remus Lupin, and having been born without second thoughts and regrets, what he did next seemed perfectly reasonable.

So with that thought in his mind, he rolled to his side, grabbed the offending hand and yanked harshly, until one very startled Remus Lupin was lying beneath his hovering head, his eyes wide and a cry leaving his mouth. Then without a moments delay Sirius swooped down and captured the lips that had been teasing him endlessly for the past few weeks. And that was when Sirius Black realized how very attractive his friend was. And also how very delightful it felt to be kissing him. He pulled back and glanced at the frozen body beneath him, noting the blush and heavy breathing. He smirked, yeah, he could use to this. Because Sirius Black liked girls. He loved 'em. He just liked Remus Lupin a lot more.

xxx

God damn…I just wrote a yaoi based Harry Potter fan fiction…where has my life gone? Well I hoped you enjoyed that last 741 words and if not I hope you're at least not to angry at me for having wasted five minutes of your life…You know the drill, read, review, eat good food and help old ladies cross the street. Farewell…


End file.
